The Frozen Quill (EngFr)
by Zeyrord SCT
Summary: Shh. Can you hear it? Can you feel it? The gentle murmur of the sea, peaceful, as its blue color breathes life into it. Up-and-coming waves; respiration. It smells salty, slightly bitter at first, and quickly invades your sense. But you get used to it. It lives. It speaks to us. Deep blue. The child is sitting silent, his ears paying attention to the words that only water whispers.


**THE FROZEN QUILL**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid characters. This is a fanfiction. I only own my writings.**

_**Notes: I've written this in French at first. But then, I want to publish it in English section too. Rather than publish it two times (don't know if I can), I put it all in one for my friends and people around the world to read. So don't worry if you see English and French versions on the same page.  
And please, read the important announcement I've written at the end if you like this story, thank you naa ^_^  
**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

817.

"_Shh. Can you hear it? Can you feel it?_  
_The gentle murmur of the sea, peaceful, as its blue color breathes life into it._  
_Up-and-coming waves; respiration._  
_It smells salty, slightly bitter at first, and quickly invades your sense._  
_But you get used to it._  
_It lives. It speaks to us. Deep blue._  
_The child is sitting silent, his ears paying attention to the words that only water whispers._"

A male voice related. Blue eyes danced over the lines written on paper with the lightest neatly trimmed quill before their attention was attracted by the sound of a lovely laugh and he raised his head.  
"Len, I love your stories, confessed the girl with blonde hair lying in bed. They are fascinating! I feel struck inside. The sea must be wonderful to see for real. I feel I can hear it. This is wonderful!"  
The adolescent's eyes unveiled a melancholic color. And contrary to this, the curve of his lips showed a placid smile, a smile that quickly vanished when he saw the frail figure coughed being heart-rending. Rising abruptly from his woven straw armchair, he announced with alert "Your medicine!" before deciding to run towards the door. But his hand was poorly detained by delicate fingers, putting an end to his step.  
"I've already taken it, she said, her pallid face in contrast to the warm colors of the homewear she was wearing. Do not worry! Please Len stay with me."  
In agreement to this request, he arched his back and sat down with the so pale dove. His twin sister, the same thin and affable face than his own, the only person from his flesh and blood, his loved one in this earthly existence.

Outside, snowflakes falling slowly, silently. Cold, light, forming clouds so cottony, so beautiful, just too white. The sleeping girl's calm breath gradually filled the room. On the edge of the bed laid a knitted scarf that was not finished. It wore the embroidered letters L E N. The boy was sitting next to her. He did not leave her for a single moment, his gaze on the form under the cover that moved to the rhythm of breathing.  
"Rin..." he whispered as he held her inert hand firmly.

.

.

.

One year later...

Pile of sheets were lying on the snow, all strewn and wet, to such an extend that the ink on the paper started to become unreadable. One could still read '_The child stepped into the water. Little by little, his body receded from the land.'_  
Not far away, a silhouette at the water's edge in only white and fine clothes. His feet were bare and white and they were entirely severely tinted in bluish and purple. Around his neck, a blue scarf was balled-up. Empty blue eyes stared at the never-ending cold sea, the image of a distant person. Lowering his eyelids, his emaciated cheeks snuggled against the wool. _So warm_ he felt. His blue eyes opened widely and shone with a strange and long-lost light.

_'And then...'_

The ruffled and sticky quill by the icy breeze, stained with dried ink in black, was buried in the snow and only its head slightly showed on the surface.

.

.

* * *

******Hey, this is my first fanfiction. Hope my english wasn't too bad! I was a little afraid of getting started. I was thinking of writing a story rated M in a different situation. But I end up writing a sick Rin. If you have any suggestions, requests or critics, feel free to leave me a REVIEW or to contact me. See you! -PS: I don't understand fanfiction restrictive page setting (QwQ)  
**

******IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm working on the next chapter right now ^v^_  
_**

* * *

*********(Starting at this section is the same story but in french)*********

**En français**

**:)  
**

* * *

**La Plume Gelée  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

.

.

817.

« _Chut. L'entends-tu ? Le ressens-tu ?_  
_Le bruit de la mer douce, paisible, comme l'insuffle sa couleur bleue._  
_Les va-et-vient des vagues; sa respiration._  
_Elle sent le salé, légèrement âcre au début, et envahit nos sens très rapidement._  
_Mais on s'y habitue._  
_Elle vit. Elle nous parle. Bleu profond._  
_L'enfant est assis, silencieux, ses oreilles prêtant attention aux mots que l'eau murmure._ »

Une voix masculine racontait. Ses yeux bleus dansaient sur les lignes écrites avec la plus légère plume d'oie bien taillée sur papier avant que leur attention ne soit attirée par le son d'un joli rire et il leva la tête.  
« Len, j'aime tant tes histoires, avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds allongée dans le lit. Elles sont fascinantes ! Je me sens happée à l'intérieur. La mer doit aussi être magnifique à voir en vraie. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre. C'est merveilleux ! »  
Les yeux de l'adolescent dévoilèrent une couleur mélancolique. Et en contradiction, la courbe de ses lèvres affichait un placide sourire, un sourire qui s'évanouit promptement quand il vit la figure frêle tousser à fendre l'âme. Se levant brusquement du fauteuil en paille tressé, il annonça avec alerte « Tes médicaments ! » avant de décider d'accourir vers la porte. Mais sa main fut retenue médiocrement par des doigts délicats, faisant cesser ses pas.  
« Je les ai déjà pris, disait-elle, sa face blême en contraste aux couleurs chaudes des vêtements d'intérieur qu'elle portait. Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'il te plaît Len, reste. »  
A l'entente de cette demande, il arqua son dos et se rassit auprès de cette colombe si pâle. Sa sœur jumelle, au même visage fin et affable que le sien, la seule personne de sa chair et son sang, la seule qui lui était chère en ce bas monde.

A l'extérieur, les flocons de neige tombaient doucement, sans bruit. Froid, léger, formant des nuages si cotonneux, si beaux, juste trop blancs. Le souffle calme de la demoiselle endormie emplissait peu à peu la chambre. Sur le rebord du lit reposait une écharpe tricotée qui n'était pas finie. Elle portait les lettre brodées. Le garçon était à côté. Il ne l'avait pas quittée un seul instant, son regard posé sur la forme sous la couverture qui bougeait au rythme de la respiration.  
« Rin… » susurra-t-il tandis qu'il tenait fermement la main inerte.

.

.

.

Un an après…

Des tas de feuilles gisaient sur la neige. Elles étaient éparpillés et humidifiées, au point que l'encre sur le papier commençait à devenir illisible. On pouvait encore lire '_L'enfant mit les pieds dans l'eau. Et peu à peu, son corps s'éloigna de la terre.'_  
Non loin, une silhouette au bord de l'eau avec pour habit seulement des vêtements blancs et fins. Ses pieds blancs et nus étaient entièrement d'une méchante teinte bleuâtre et pourpre. Autour du cou, une écharpe bleue était enroulée. Le regard bleu et vide fixait le large de cette mer glacée, l'image d'une personne lointaine. Abaissant ses paupières, sa joue émaciée se blottit contre la laine. _Si chaude_ ressentait-il. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent grandement et brillèrent d'un étrange éclat perdu depuis longtemps.

_'Et alors…'_

La plume ébouriffée et collante par la brise glaciale, tâchée d'encre noire séchée, était enterrée sous la neige et seule la tête dépassait légèrement.

.

.

* * *

**Coucou, c'est ma première fanfiction. J'avais un peu peur de me lancer. Je pensais écrire une histoire M à la base dans une situation différente. Mais au final, aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit une Rin malade. Si vous avez des suggestions, des demandes ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un COMMENTAIRE ou à prendre contact avec moi. A bientôt ! -PS: JE ne comprends pas la contraignante mise en page de fanfiction (QwQ)  
**

**IMPORTANTE ANNONCE: Je travaille sur le chapitre suivant en ce moment ^v^_  
_**


End file.
